


fallen angel, I'll forgive you anything

by RainbowRandomness



Series: fallen angel [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: After days of not hearing from Lucifer, Chloe goes to his apartment in search of him and discovers something she never previously thought possible





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I just really like the thought of Lucifer's wings growing back, and since we know they're white, I kept thinking about how his wings could have gold and silver woven into the feathers, because it'd be super pretty and stuff
> 
> I might continue this? make it into a lil series of Lucifer and his wings or something? I already have an idea of writing from his perspective of the pain of the wings growing back, so...
> 
> anyway, this is a bit slapdash, but it's my first time writing for Lucifer so hopefully I'll improve later on (hopefully) but for now, enjoy
> 
> Title from _Fallen Angel_ by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons

It had been a few days since she last saw him. Granted, Lucifer was his own person and led his own life away from Chloe and their shared cases (because really, it was _their_ work now) but considering how the man in question was usually glued to her side for at least some portion of their shared days, she couldn’t help but find his absence unusual.

She had tried calling him at least once or twice, wondering idly if he was dealing with club duties that were keeping him occupied and away from her. Chloe was sure that running a high class nightclub in LA took a lot of time and effort to upkeep and so as the first few days passed by, she tried to ignore the missing presence of her partner and continue on with her work.

When a week passed by and she still hadn’t heard from or seen him, she decided to go looking for him.

This wasn’t the first time they had been separated; the night she opened up to him about how she had grown to trust him and value him as a friend, allowing her to break down some of her walls around him to be vulnerable, she hadn’t seen him for three weeks. She had been hurt initially, feeling stupid for opening up to him, for believing he was different to any other guy she opened herself up to. Then she had tried to calm herself down and rationalise why Lucifer may have acted in the way that he did; it wasn’t as though he was very good at expressing or feeling emotions anyway, so it was more than likely that his reaction had less to do with her and more to do with his own inner conflict.

At least, that was what she had rationalised it to be. In all honesty, she just hadn’t wanted to think that she had scared Lucifer away with her feelings. Thinking of it like that made her feel like she was back in high school.

Riding the elevator up to his penthouse apartment, nervous anticipation swirled in Chloe’s chest, coating her lungs like slick oil and sloshing in her stomach, making her feel nauseous. In her head she was struggling with thinking about what the reason could be that Lucifer was avoiding her, while also trying not to think about it at all. Her hands clenched into fists inside her coat pockets, a way to dispel her nervous tension without wringing her hands together anxiously.

As a loud _ding_ rang out above her and the doors of the elevator slid open, Chloe stepped inside the familiar living area of Lucifer’s apartment. She paused for a moment as the doors slid shut behind her, surveying her surroundings; she had somewhat expected that Lucifer would be drinking by the bar, or possibly sat at his piano, cigarette smoke rising from the ashtray set atop it.

Instead, the apartment appeared empty; even Maze was out of sight, although Chloe didn’t doubt that she could be lurking somewhere in the shadows.

Stepping further into the apartment, Chloe continued to look around, expecting Lucifer to materialise beside her at any moment. She couldn't see him in his bedroom, nor his study, and for a moment she considered that perhaps he wasn't in and she should come back later. It wasn’t until a soft breeze caused her to shiver that she realised the balcony doors were slightly ajar, the black curtains that were pulled across them moving gently against the wind.

She made her way through the living area, bypassing the piano and the tangerine coloured couches until she was pulling back the curtains and stepping out onto the balcony.  It was late, the night sky outside dark and brooding, with grey clouds rolling by to occasionally cover the illumination of the moon. The city below mirrored the stars, lights twinkling from streetlights and passing cars, and for a moment Chloe breathed in the night air, appreciating it’s chilly freshness.  

“Evening, Detective.”

Chloe startled, although she tried not to show it, her head whipping round to face towards the source of the voice. Her eyes landed on Lucifer sat shirtless a few feet from her, his arms resting against the railings of the balcony, a lit cigarette held idly between his fingers. Her breath hitched and was caught in her throat when she saw him, but it wasn’t because he was sat shirtless beside her, no; it was because of the large, glorious white wings that were protruding from his back and cascading around him.

They were beautiful; they were pure white, reminiscent of freshly fallen snow, and where they fluttered under her gaze the city lights caught the silver and gold that was woven into each feather. The way in which Lucifer had them displayed, stretched out from his back and draping along the balcony floor, they appeared powerful and magnificent, the true embodiment of an angels being.

“Lucifer...” she began but trailed off, unsure of what to say. Thoughts were racing through her mind, questions of how this was possible, revelations of _he was telling the truth_ screaming at her, but her questions died away as she stepped towards her partner and reached out to touch the wings, wondering if they were as soft as they appeared.

His wings ruffled and his feathers twitched at her approach and she caught herself, stopping short before she touched him. Heat rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment at having almost stroked his wings without his permission, and she began to draw her hand away before his low voice stopped her.

“It’s alright if you wish to touch them, Detective. They won’t bite,” he spoke, voice gentle, and she watched him as turned towards the city and took another drag from his cigarette. She hesitated another moment before she stepped forward and tentatively placed her hand amongst his feathers.

From the corner of her eye she could see him shiver, his eyes falling shut the moment her skin made contact with his wings. He didn’t say anything and slowly, still testing the waters, she began to stroke the feathers, mindful not to pull on them too hard as she swept her hand through his plumage.

They sat in silence for a few moments, the sounds of the city drifting up from beneath them as Chloe continued to run her fingers through the softness of his wings. Lucifer didn’t look at her as she felt his wings, but every now and then his feathers would twitch in her grasp or his wings would ruffle, as though a shiver was passing through them. She took that as a sign that it felt nice and continued her movements.

After another few minutes had passed by, she pulled one of the nearby balcony chairs towards her and perched on its edge, continuing to stroke at his wings. She turned her head to look at him and studied his profile, taking in his sharp, stubbled jawline and how dark and long his lashes were against his cheeks. His hair, which was usually styled to perfection, was loose and curled; from her position, she could see one stray curl resting against his forehead and it made her want to smile. Instead, she glanced away from his face and towards his back, her eyes widening slightly when she saw the dried blood that was caked around where the wings met his skin.

“Was it painful?” she found herself asking, noticing how, if she looked close enough, she could still make out the marred skin of his scars beneath the flaking blood.

Lucifer blew out a cloud of smoke. “Yes,” he said, his voice low as though he were murmuring, “more than anything I can remember. I’m still not sure if it was more or less painful than when Maze cut them off the first time.”

Chloe found herself grimacing at the thought of Lucifer asking Maze to cut off his wings. Stroking her fingers through the gold and silver flecked feathers, she wondered how he could hate God – _his father_ – so much that he would mutilate himself and cut himself off from his beloved father and brethren as an act of rebellion. Although, if she thought about it, it wasn’t so surprising after all; being cast out of your home, abandoned by your family, and tasked with torturing the wicked and the damned for all eternity would make anyone go to extreme lengths to rebel against even those you loved the most.

_“No one chooses to be a sin eater, Detective. No one wants to be custodian of the world's filth. Why would they?”_

She hummed to herself at the memory of his words. She’d never realised before how much of what he said about others also applied to him, like hidden truths she’d never managed to pick up on before. She shook her head and scratched lightly at a spot between his feathers, smiling to herself when they ruffled in response.

There were so many questions she wanted to ask him and she bit her bottom lip in thought. Eventually she asked, “Is this why you’ve been avoiding me?”

The question sounded childish, even to her own ears, but she still wanted to know. She focused her gaze on his wing and how the feathers fluttered and shimmered as she stroked them instead of looking towards Lucifer to see his expression. She could feel his dark eyes watching her and she refused to meet his gaze.

He huffed a small laugh and took another drag of his cigarette before putting it out on the balcony’s edge. It sizzled lightly as it was crushed.

“Don’t worry Detective, if these wings hadn’t gotten in the way of things I would have been glued to your side as usual,” he said, a small smile tugging at his lips. It was a soft smile, not quite his usual smirk but still teasing her all the same. She smiled in response and scratched again at his plumage.

Another beat of silence passed between them, and then, “When did they grow back?”

Lucifer shifted his gaze back towards the city, “A few days ago. It began slowly at first, a painful inconvenience in my back that felt as though something were trying to break free from beneath my skin. Then my scars began to burn, and–”

He paused for a moment, his wings twitching. She smoothed her hand across the feathers, hoping the movement was soothing, and he sighed as his shoulders relaxed.

“I suppose dear old dad wanted me to have them back. I don’t know why though; there’s a reason I cut them off in the first place.”

Chloe winced again and said nothing as her hand glided over his silky wings. She watched as he closed his eyes again, relaxing against her touch. His arm came up to rest against the balcony’s edge and he rested his cheek against the fist of his hand, another sigh slipping past his lips.

With his eyes closed again, she looked at his face, studying him; he appeared so young and yet so worn, his features seeming almost peaceful if not for the slight pinch between his brows. With his hair left natural and loose, the curls falling across his forehead, and his wings outstretched as they were, he made the perfect picture of the fallen angel that he was. If she squinted, Chloe could almost imagine a halo circling behind his head and casting a soft golden glow across his hair and shoulders.

“They’re beautiful, Lucifer,” she murmured, voice quiet, not wanting to disturb him.

_You’re beautiful._

He opened his eyes slowly and looked towards her, studying her in turn. She couldn’t guess what he was thinking as he watched her, couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing, but she hoped he knew she meant what she said. He huffed another small laugh and smiled at her, dark eyes twinkling and she willed her heart to stop beating so fiercely in her chest.

“Thank you, Chloe.”

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
